camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DemonicChihuahua
Re: Before anything else, I'd like to apologize for not being able to reply sooner. Regarding your question on whether or not your archived characters take up slots, they do not. They remain archived, allowing you 12 empty slots for major characters (8 for Camp and 4 for BC). Then, you remain a Level Five. You only start out as an Entry level user if you had your previous one deactivated and/or created a new account. Also, considering that you no longer wish to use your old characters, would it be alright for us to delete both the pages and the claims of your previous characters? If it's alright, please send me a list of your chars :) I hope that helps! If you have other questions, feel free to message me again. Re: Adopt-a-Newb Hey Demonic! (gah, demonic indeed; your user page image is terrifying ;-;) Thank you thank you thank you! I've read the guide and think I know what I'm supposed to be doing, but you can be sure I'll be asking you for help along the way. Most of my questions'll probably be about page coding and how not to commit horrible wiki culture crimes here ^_^ See you around! Linkin' Character Powers Hellooooo Demonic~ :D I've been working on fabulizing my demigod character Aria's page, and I was wondering if there's a certain template I can use to get the Astraeus power set onto her page without excessive copy-paste and extra coding. I know there's { { Astraeus Powers } }, but would there be a way to not have the 3-6-9 Month Powers on her page? Re: x2 Ah, okay. Thanks, Demonic! I shall now go on a coding spree and hope that I don't end up breaking the wiki :D hey hey there sorry for the long claim but congrats!! You now have a child of poseidon! have fun :) Soul Template Rules? (^That sounds like something that should be from an anime xD) Hello once again, Demonic! I was lurking on Omnia's page, saw that she had over 1,500 edits, and was wondering if I'd be allowed to put the Silver Soul template on her talk page. Is that something everyone can do, or only Admins and the ranked officers? :D From your fabulous adopted n00b, Hi hi With your newb User:Nata Roebot reaching Level Five, you are hereby granted the prizes for Level Five users who adopt a newb: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and an extra char spot. We hope you'll continue to participate in the program and help new users out! :) :') Aw, thank you so much, Demonic! I know I wasn't the most interactive of newbs, so sowwy if I bored ya (^_^'), but I'm glad I had you for my weird questions and newb antics~ See you around! :D Inactivity Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 19th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Inactive Hello there. You've been inactive for more than 2 weeks now. Would you happen to need the officially inactive status? If by the 18th of July, you have made no edit, the admin team reserves the right to archive or delete your characters.